


I Can

by blockedwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide, not a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockedwriter/pseuds/blockedwriter
Summary: im venting dw about it
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	I Can

He was cold. His mouth was dry, his eyes were wet. Hands trembling, knees quivering, he barely managed a step forwards - to him.

"Peter, please," he said, his voice hoarse, heavy, even. The weight of the world was on his shoulders; or rather, the weight of losing his world.

Peter was quiet. The silence made the air so thick, Tony almost thought he was suffocating.

"Kid, _please_ ," he begged. He ached to pull him away from the edge, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk...

"Why should I?"

His words were hollow, filled with an emptiness that no boy should have to shoulder. That no child of his should have to shoulder.

Tony swallowed. "I- Kid. Please. I can't. Please."

Peter turned, eyes unfocused.

"I can."


End file.
